The Luckiest Man Alive
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Jack and Anamaria belive their luck has run out after loosing two important places in their hearts.
1. Nothing Lasts Forever

****

**

* * *

The Luckiest Man Alive**

**By: Rose Noire le Mort (Black Rose of Death) Formerly Taurus-Sparrow-0506**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13 I usually just rate them PG-13 for no reason but this gets warm. The temperature's rising a bit.**

**Pairing: Do I really have to say? What do I always write? J/A and J/A only!**

**Summary: Jack and Anamaria's luck seems to have run out. Or has it?**

****

**A/N: This was originally a one-shot but the ideas kept flowing and I hate long one-shots so I decided to make this sort of a mini-series.**

* * *

Jack stood at the helm of the ship staring at the point where sky met the sea. It had been a year and a half since he had gotten the Pearl back and he knew life couldn't much better than it was now. He had the Pearl, a faithful crew and the best first mate a man could ask for. He felt a bulge against his stomach as slender arms snaked around his waist.

" 'ow are my two ladies this morning?"

" 'ow do you know it's going to be a girl?" she asked with a laugh into his jacket.

"Because love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Uh huh," she said sarcastically. Jack only smiled ignoring her comment.

"So love, what are we going to name our little 'arlot?"

"We'll think about it when the time comes." He pretended he didn't hear her going on to say:

"I particularly like the name Mariana Jacklyn Sparrow." Ana rolled her eyes. As much as she hated to admit she loved the name. It was perfect. "Jack we 'ave two months to name 'im."

"Her," he countered.

"Whatever it is we 'ave plenty of time to name it."

"Why hold off for tomorrow what you can do today?"

"Because I said so." Unbeknown to her he cocked an eyebrow. Because she said so?

"I seem to remember my name 'aving the title Captain in front of it," he joked though he was right.

"Skipping that subject, what port are we 'eaded to?"

"Royal."

"What for?" she moved her arms from around him taking a step back. Jack turned around to look at her keeping one hand on the ship's wheel.

"Don't worry Ana. I'm not gonna leave you there. Trust me, I've thought about it but if I did you'd either make it back by way of another passage or make me stay with you which is definitely not going to happen. I'm just trying to avoid doing anything… life threatening for your sake." They both grinned her now putting her arms around his neck.

"You'd better not."

"All hand on deck! All hands on deck!" squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot.

The two of them stood at the helm of the ship and watched as the crew awoke to perform their routine chores, neither having much to do that day…

****

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know its short. I haven't decided if the rest of the chapters are gonna be just as short or combined but we'll find out later today.**


	2. Luck Runs Out

****

****

****

****

**The Luckiest Man Alive**

**Part 2: Luck Runs Out**

**A/N: Thanks Freak and Proud**

**(Two Days Later)**

Jack and Ana walked quickly down the streets of Port Royal hoping to go unnoticed. Ana stopped suddenly putting a hand to her stomach as pained seared it. She doubled over in agony trying to catch her breath.

"Ana?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She stood up after a moment giving him an almost undetectable nod.

"Nothing… It was nothing, I'm fine." He nodded putting his arm around her right shoulder and the couple continued to press their way through the town towards the Turner's house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Something strange crossed Elizabeth's face when she put her hand on Anamaria's stomach. She could tell something was wrong but tried to hide it plastering a smile onto her young face.

"May I?" asked Will coming up beside his wife.

"What am I? A rum bottle being passed around?"

"I'm sorry Ana," he said.

"No, it's fine. Go ahead if you'd like." She said putting a hand on her hip. Then she mumbled something under her breath, something along the lines of: "Just feel me up why don't you." As soon as his touched hers another sharp pain inflicted her worse than before making the pirate cry. Will jumped back thinking he was the one hurting her.

"Ana love? What's wrong wit' you?" asked Jack and in-between she managed to answer back.

"I don't know Jack. Hurts like bloody 'ell."

"We should get her to a bed," suggested Elizabeth.

"Lead the way." He picked up the body of the pained woman following the Turners up the stairs and into a vacant room. When he got there he laid her on the bed.

"Jack," she started but only succeeded in crying out when the pain hit her again. He clutched her hand, hoping to reassure her when he knew she needed it most.

"Estrella!" Elizabeth called for the maid. Estrella came rushing into the room.

"Yes miss."

"I need you to send for the doctor. It's a dire emergency." The maid hurried off to perform the task leaving the four of them in the large room.

"Downstairs, Ana, was that the first one you've had?"

"It's the second," Jack answered in place of the dark skinned woman.

"Third. The first was just before we docked."

Elizabeth looked at her with sympathy. She had known something was wrong and she doubted there was anyway to fix it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jack and Will had been thrown out once the doctor came, so they sat downstairs passing a bottle of rum between them.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Will asked after taking a second swig of rum.

"No. One reason mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luckiest man alive."

"And what if your luck runs out Jack?" the pirate captain only smirked chugging down a large bit of rum.

"Worry about your own fortune lad. You'll have your own to think about in a good 7 months." The blacksmith sighed knowing Jack was convinced by his own words.

"Jack." The two men turned to see Elizabeth standing there. She didn't seem to be very happy. Something must have gone wrong. Only when Jack saw the way she avoided his gaze did he know that something was terribly wrong.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Oh God, _she couldn't be._

"Jack. The doctor has to cut her open to take the baby out. If he--"

"Is Ana okay?" he asked frantically.

"She's passed out. But if we don't cut her open neither will survive Jack," she focused on the ground not wanting to make eye contact with the man.

"I want to stay with her." She looked up at his chest, that being the closest she could get to his eyes.

"Jack you shouldn't its--" before she even got the chance to finish he had pushed past her making his way upstairs to the room he had been in not more than an hour ago.


	3. Caramel Skin

**A/N: I know it's been forever and I'm terribly sorry about that, but here is a new chapter. However it's horrifically short but hopefully very good. **

Jack had sat next to Anamaria, holding her slack hand, waiting none-to-patiently. The doctor had begun the procedure steadily slicing Anamaria's stomach in an attempt to bring out the captain and first mate's precious pirate son or daughter. Jack couldn't help but squirm in that moment. It wasn't so much the sight of the blood. Blood was nothing new to Jack Sparrow. Yet knowing that because of so much blood Anamaria and their barely born child could slip away from his grip forever made the captain squirm at the sight.

Now as the full moon shone through the open window, Jack Sparrow held his beautiful, caramel skinned, black haired daughter. His precious, dead Mariana Jacklyn Sparrow. The captain's eyes were bloodshot red. This time not from drinking, though at this moment how he wished he could have a drink to wash down the sorrow he felt for losing his daughter, but for the tears he had shed so forcefully on this moonlit night in the town of Port Royale.

"She was supposed to be m' princess," he said softly to himself, stroking the soft skin of her face. He rocked her gently as if she were alive, singing her to sleep with pirate songs, as his voiced cracked from all the crying he had done.

* * *

Elizabeth Swann had been in the room with Jack Sparrow and an unconscious Anamaria Soledad as the doctor sliced her stomach open. She cut the cord as Jack stared at her tiny frame with bewilderment. This was his daughter, maybe not his first one, but the first time he had been to the birth and it ended up tragic. As soon as the baby was cleaned off she was handed to Jack wrapped in a small blanket. There was no need in asking him if he wanted to hold her. Elizabeth could see in his eyes that he loved this baby more than he loved anything in the world and that if he would only do it once in his life, he would hold Mariana Sparrow in his arms tonight.

"It was horrible Will," she cried to him. He pulled her close, trying in some way to comfort her. "There was blood everywhere. And his eyes! Will, I've never seen so much fear in someone's eyes. Especially not Jack. He's always so strong, or at least pretends to be. Tonight he was just, so….so vulnerable. And I always knew that he loved Ana. I just never knew how much. I underestimated him Will," she said as he stroked her hair. "I just always thought he was a coward and ran away when things got rough. But he didn't he was there the whole time. He was faithful to her. Jack's a good man, like you."


	4. I Have to Be Me

Captain Jack Sparrow was a good man, though most would object to that. Elizabeth and William Turner would not. The past three weeks had been hell on Anamaria and she made it no easier on Jack. Elizabeth could think of one instance when Anamaria was completely beside herself, yelling, screaming, throwing things ane eventually leading to her breaking down.

Anamaria stood in the Turner's kitchen. Only 2 weeks after the stilbirth of Lina she had decided she would be the chef for the day and prepare the Turner and Sparrow family dinner. "Spices. Where are the spices?" she asked more to herself than to the nonexistant person in the room. Sometime later she began running around the kitchen frantically after failing to find what she had originally planned on using in her dishes tonight. At this point she was throwing jars across the room in an effort to find what she wanted, leaving a large mess in the Turner's kitchen. A few jars across the cabinets later she was interrupted by none other than Jack, woken from his evening nap (or as most who knew him liked to call it 'Jack's rum-time hibernation').

"Ana," he bequested. "Ana." She continued her furried rush around the kitchen either ignoring him or not hearing him in her haste. "Anamaria!" he yelled finally, causing her to stop in her tracks.

She turned around slowly, then speaking in a voice counter to the haste she had just a moment been a victim of said: "Jack."

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this just yet luv. I'll cook for you. Or Elizabeth if you'd rather."

Anamaria rubed her hands on her apron."I don't want anyone else to do it Jack. I'm fine."

"Atleast let me help," he said in an attempt to compromise.

"Jack," she began with a fake smile plasteredsighed and on her face. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" he asked picking up a small jar of spice from the ground, its contents spilled all over the place.

"Yes. That state of being where no assistance be needed."

"Well this jar of cumin would tell me otherwise...If it were to speak that it is."

"Well then," said Anamaria, turning back around to the cabinets looking for the same things she had had no so luck finding for the past half hour, "It's a good thing cumin can't speak now isn't it?"

"And isn't it a bad thing you're so stubborn?" Jack of course, being the man that he is, did not mean the words that had so easily flowed from his mouth to come out the way they had. However, he HAD meant to say them. Jack Sparrow, being a man that had known Anamaria for many years over SHOULD have known that those words would not blow over well.

Anamaria quit her search, once again turning back around to face her partner. "Oh I'm stubborn now? Is that it?"

"Ana!" he yelled, exasperated, "All I mean is that it isn't so shameful to need help sometimes. You're so damned prideful you don't want anyone to think you can't do anything on your own, or for anyone to look down upon you. God forbid you need the slightest bit of help from anyone who happens to genuinely care about you and your well being such as everyone in this house and everyone on that damned ship of ours! And of course you couldn't actually be tired and need assistance. No! Anamaria is so strong she can go back to being a man right after losing a baby!"

"Listen to yourself. I just lost a baby! I lost a child that was inside of me! I lost something that grew inside of my womb for 8 months and nourished from me, depended on me. Something that I loved more than anything in the world. But-"

"And I lost one too! That child was ours Ana! Lina was OURS!

"Let me finish Jack!" She paused, taking a deep breath. "But it isn't the end of my life Jack. That's why I have to move on and just go back to being myself."

"Ana...you don't have to go back to being yourself just yet."

"I've worked so hard to become who I am. I have to be me all the time." Ana left no time for retaliation storming out of the kitchen and furthermore out of the house in an instant. Jack was left frustrated and provoked as he went out to the living room and took a seat on the couch. It would have little effect for him to go after her, seeing as it would just lead to a much larger explosion for following in the first place and then they would continue on with the previous argument. So he reamained on the couch, too frustrated to even get up for a bottle of rum. Though Jack, for the life of him could not even fathom how that was even possible.

**A/N: Wow it's been a while since this has been updated. I'm very sorry about that though I take 3 AP classes, and Pre-calculus so that means tons of homework. And on top of that I'm EXTREMELY active in my school's JROTC unitleaving little time to even THINK about writing. Fortunately I had an AP Bio field trip and was able to finish about 90 of this chapter on the bus ride. So, my rambling aside, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am actually about to start writing chapter 5 as soon as this chapter is posted so your wait should only be about 2 weeks this time. Thanks for sticking by my fics and being so supportive. Please review!**


End file.
